Deadline
Deadline is the upgraded form of Fractured Simon and the final boss of Popgoes 2: The Dead Forest. Description |2 = Second Card |2a = |3 = Third Card |3a = |4 = Fourth Card |4a = }} Appearance Deadline is a gigantic robotic skeleton, built off Simon's original body. Deadline's head resembles a large white deer skull, with large black antlers and sharp black teeth. Deadline keeps Simon's fractured head inside the mask, and his original torso, both almost unchanged. Simon's heart rate monitor is bigger and has five heart rates of different colors; one green, one yellow, one blue, one pink, and one red. His limbs are enlarged, with gigantic hands with big claws and large two jointed legs that end in black hooves. The limbs are white but fade into black near the lower parts of the extremities. Story The Deadline upgrade would be worked on by Simon during each night of Popgoes 2, basing it off many of his beliefs and his knowledge of various animals and legends. Simon was planning on upgrading himself eventually, and he started work on it after Epitome Popgoes' disastrous activation. It's revealed that Deadline/Simon feels trapped, no matter what he does. He wants to interrogate and torture anyone who could answer his questions to know everything that there is to know, and become the most free being in the world. However, he can't archieve true freedom due to not having a soul Behaviour Deadline would be the only active enemy in Popgoes 2's Night 6. He would crawl around the Warehouse due to his inmense height. In the game, he'd be literally unbeatable, jumpscaring the player again and again until being directly told that they can't survive against him. However, by following steps implied by the minigames, Frayed Strings would be able to shut off WeaselWare, shutting himself, the Epitomes and Deadline down once and for all. Trivia *Deadline is 12ft tall, being the largest antagonist in the series. *Deadline's design is based off of the mythical creatures known as "Wendigo". Gallery Memory Card 28a.png|First Memory Card Memory Card 28b.png|Second Memory Card Memory Card 28c.png|Third Memory Card Memory Card 28d.png|Fourth Memory Card Deadline2.png|The second Memories' render Deadline3.png|The third Memories' render Deadline4.png|The fourth Memories' render Deadline-hallway.png|Deadline in the left corridor. ad3049a59e09eb7f5181fa13e201a323.gif|Deadline's t-pose LuxSimon1.png|An old design of Deadline, when the upgrade was going to be that of a Shadow Freddy-esque armor. This design is known as Lux Simon. LuxSimon2.png|Another "Lux Simon" sketch. LuxSimon3.png|Another "Lux Simon" sketch. FritzBonesSimon1.png|Another old design for Deadline, where Simon used parts of Fritz' skeleton to upgrade himself. FritzBonesSimon2.png|Another sketch of the Deadline design that used Fritz' bones. FritzSkinSimon.png|The head of another design, one where Simon used Fritz' skin to make himself more human. SeVS05F.jpg|Another scrapped version of Deadline, resembling an Epitome version of Spring Bonnie. DeadlineHeadConcept.png|One of the first pieces of concept art for Deadline's Wendigo inspired design. U8oPJpl.png|An old version of Deadline's model, with a fully purple body DeadlineInternal-1.png|The penultimate version of Deadline, and the last that used Simon's pre-Reprinted body as a base. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Special Animatronics Category:POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest